1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers including a removable lid, such as those used in the dispensing of wipes used in disinfection, cleaning, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Wetted wipes including a cleaning formulation impregnated therein are employed in a wide variety of circumstances for disinfecting or cleaning various surfaces. Because the wipes are pre-wetted with a cleaning formulation, it is important that the container be sealed so as to prevent the wipes from prematurely drying out.
Such wipes may initially be attached to one another, with a line of perforations, rouletting, or similar mechanism by which they may in theory be easily separated from one another, as a lead wipe may be torn from the following wipe as it is pulled from the container. In actual practice, with existing dispensing configurations, there is a tendency for the lead wipe to not fully separate from the following wipe as the lead wipe is pulled from the dispenser (referred to as “roping”), leading to more than the single desired wipe being dispensed. Such roping leads to waste, as more wipes than the user intended end up being dispensed from the container.
Another issue with existing configurations is the tendency for the lead wipe to fall back into the container, requiring the user to retrieve the lead wipe and rethread it into the retention mechanism. As a result, there continues to be a need for improved wipe dispenser configurations that may alleviate one or more of these issues.